Lily Evers: jaar 1
by Casmena
Summary: Lily Evers, een meisje met dreuzelouders, is een heks. In het begin nogal wennen natuurlijk. Lukt het haar nieuwe vrienden te maken en kan ze de tovenaarswereld aan?


**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter is helemaal van mij! Als ik J.K. Rowling was ;). Zij heeft alle personages verzonnen, behalve degenen die je niet uit het boek herkent._**

(**A/N:** _Ik heb deze fanfiction al eerder hier geplaatst, onder dezelfde PenName. Alleen heb ik het weer verwijderd, omdat ik wat stukjes verandert/ toegevoegd/ verwijderd had.)_

"Lily? Lily?"

Moeizaam deed de elfjarige Lily Evers haar ogen open. Na een tijdje wist ze weer wat voor dag het vandaag was: ze zou vandaag voor het eerst naar Zweinstein gaan!

"Lily?", klonk de heldere stem van Lily's moeder weer in de gang.

"Ja, ik kom mam!", riep Lily terug.

Lily stond op, en besefte toen hoe moe ze was; ze had nauwelijks geslapen. Het idee dat ze zou leren toveren bleef de hele tijd in haar hoofd rondspoken.

Ze deed de gordijnen open, en het vroege zonlicht prikte in haar ogen. In een grote geeuw rekte Lily zich uit, en ging voor de spiegel staan. In de spiegel stond een best wel knap meisje, wat klein voor haar leeftijd, en met rood haar dat nu nog vol klitten zat en alle kanten op stond. Haar felgroene ogen stonden vermoeid, maar keken Lily vrolijk aan. Lily kamde haar haar en deed het in een staart. Daarna wierp ze nog een blik op haar hutkoffer, dat uitpuilde van de vele toverspullen en kleding. Met een zucht ging ze weer op haar bed zitten. Ze gaat vandaag naar Zweinstein, en dan zou ze alleen in de vakanties thuis komen. En ze zou alleen in de vakantie bij haar ouders zijn, en in haar vertrouwde kamer slapen. Lily herinnerde zich hoe ze een paar weken geleden de brief van Zweinstein kreeg, waarin stond dat ze toegelaten was tot hun school: Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus Pocus. Lily's ouders waren door het dolle heen toen ze hoorden dat hun dochter een heks was en dat Lily kon toveren, en daarvoor naar een speciale school mocht. Zelf waren ze geen tovenaars; Lily was de eerste in de familie. Dat was wel even wennen, maar Lily vond dat haar ouders zich perfect aanpassen.

Maar Lily's zus, Petunia, kon het niet hebben dat Lily een heks was. Misschien was dat doordat Lily nu meer aandacht kreeg en meer in de belangstelling stond, maar Lily dacht dat het even goed komen dat Petunia nog steeds boos was door het ongelukje met de uil die Lily's toelatingsbrief bracht; die poepte Petunia's net perfect gekamde kapsel onder en Petunia's pistoletje was niet meer te eten.

Lily pakte de toelatingsbrief om hem voor de zoveelste keer door te lezen. Bij de toelatingsbrief zaten ook een boekenlijst, een rol perkament waarboven "benodigdheden voor Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus Pocus", en een formulier, waarin je gevraagd werd of je hulp nodig had bij het kopen van toverspullen. Dat was Lily wel goed van pas gekomen: ze had echt niet geweten waar ze een toverstok, ketel, werkgewaden, een puntmuts, allerlei toverboeken die ze voor de lessen nodig had, een set glazen of kristallen flesjes en een set koperen weegschalen voor Toverdranken, beschermende handschoenen (van drakenhuid!) en een telescoop voor Astronomie vandaan moest halen. Dus stuurde Lily de uil zo snel mogelijk weer terug met het ingevulde formulier.

Een kwartier later kreeg ze alweer antwoord, en (tot Petunia's ergernis) vloog er voor de tweede keer die dag een uil door het raam naar binnen. In de korte, maar duidelijke brief die de uil had meegebracht, stond dat Lily de volgende dag om 10 uur 's ochtends op de hoek van een drukke winkelstraat van Londen moest zijn. Ook stond erin dat er nog vijf andere eerstejaars meegingen, dat ze 75 pond aan dreuzelgeld moest meenemen en dat ze op die hoek van die drukke winkelstraat opgewacht zouden worden door niemand anders dan hun schoolhoofd, ene Albus Perkamentus.

Lily vond het wel spannend, net als haar moeder, die haar dolgraag wilde brengen.

De volgende ochtend gingen ze dan samen op weg naar het verzamelpunt. Ze waren zo te zien de eersten. Lily kreeg alvast de 75 pond van haar moeder. Lily hoopte maar dat dat het geld was, met wat er bedoeld werd met "dreuzelgeld", zoals er in de brief stond.

Korte tijd later kwamen de andere vijf kinderen ook. Het was van hun gezichten af te lezen dat ze, net als Lily, niet echt wisten wat er hen te wachten stond. Omdat de ouders van die kinderen ook vertrokken, nam ook Lily's moeder afscheid ("en vergeet niet te bellen hè, als jullie klaar zijn!").

Toen stond Lily daar, met twee andere meisjes en drie jongens. Het meisje met vrolijke blonde vlechtjes en een gezicht vol met sproetjes ging bij Lily staan en stelde zich voor.

"Hoi, ik ben Eva de Goede." Eva stak haar hand uit. "En hoe heet jij?".

"Hoi, ik ben Lily Evers", stelde Lily zich voor en ze schudde Eva's hand.

De drie jongens waren intussen al druk in gesprek met elkaar.

"Zouden ze op Zweinstein ook sport hebben? Of voetballen ze daar met vliegende ballen?'.

Lily en Eva praatten ook over Zweinstein.

"Ik ben echt benieuwd naar hoe het eruit ziet. En ik hoop dat ik geen heimwee krijg", vertelde Lily aan Eva, die knikte.

"Ja, ik hoop echt dat ik me er snel thuis zal voelen."

Toen wendde Eva zich naar het andere meisje, dat al de hele tijd niets gezegd had. Ze had zwart haar tot haar middel en was blijkbaar erg verlegen.

"Hoi, hoe heet jij?", vroeg Eva ook aan haar. Het meisje kwam moeilijk uit haar woorden, en durfde Eva en Lily niet aan te kijken.

"Ik … eh … heet An … Anna."

Eva en Lily keken elkaar even aan, en Eva zei haastig: "Hoi Anna, ik ben Eva en dit is Lily."

Anna bloosde en zei zacht hallo tegen Lily.

Het gesprek viel stil, en ze stonden daar zwijgend naar de afnemende drukte te kijken, totdat de drie jongens zich aan hen voorstelden. Ze heetten Tim, Nick en Robin. Lily vond ze erg lang, vergeleken met haarzelf.

Op het moment dat Robin vroeg: "We zouden hier toch om tien uur door het schoolhoofd opgewacht worden?", klonk er plotseling een luide knal en Lily draaide zich geschrokken om, naar waar het geluid vandaan kwam. Achter hen was een oude man met een lange baard verschenen.

Hij glimlachte naar hen door zijn brilletje met halvemaanglazen, en zei:"Sorry dat ik te laat ben, ik had nog een hoop te doen. Het leven van een schoolhoofd is erg druk en vermoeiend, maar dat heb ik graag voor jullie en andere tovenaars over. Maar laten we snel gaan, anders houden jullie geen tijd meer over om iets leuks te doen."

Hij liep naar een café en ging er naar binnen. Lily verbaasde zich over het feit dat hij daar een café had gezien; het was Lily namelijk helemaal niet opgevallen, en de andere mensen die over straat liepen blijkbaar ook niet, want die liepen allemaal door alsof ze niets gezien hadden. Met zijn zessen liepen ze Albus Perkamentus achterna, en gingen het cafeetje binnen.

Lily vond het een erg gezellig cafe, ook al zag het er nogal ouderwets uit. De gasten in het cafe droegen allerlei vreemde gewaden en puntmutsen, en hadden het over onderwerpen waar Lily nog nooit van gehoord had. Boven de bar, waar de barman druk bezig was drankjes in te schenken, las Lily "de Lekke Ketel", wat volgens Lily wel de naam van het cafe moest zijn.

"Goedemorgen, Albus! Zijn dat de nieuwe eerstejaars waar je het over had?", vroeg de barman. Het schoolhoofd knikte.

Eva stootte Lily aan. "Moet je dat menu zien! Boterbier, pompoensap…".

Lily keek naar het grote bord, en zag daar inderdaad de merkwaardige namen staan.

"De prijzen staan in drie getallen", wees Nick, en Lily zag dat ook hij gelijk had.

Terwijl ze alle zes hun ogen uitkeken, rondde Albus Perkamentus zijn gesprek met de barman af, en hij wenkte hen naar achter de kroeg, waar hij voor een stenen muur bleef staan.

"Zo", zei Perkamentus, "ik ga jullie laten zien waar jullie je spullen kunnen kopen. Daarna hoop ik dat er nog tijd over is voor jullie om nog iets voor jezelf te doen." Hij glimlachte naar hen.

"Ik ben trouwens, zoals jullie waarschijnlijk al begrepen hebben, Albus Perkamentus, schoolhoofd van Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus Pocus. Ik ben gewend met professor Perkamentus aangesproken te worden, maar noem me maar zoals je wilt, want je kunt je mening maar beter zoveel mogelijk uiten. Alhoewel", zei Perkamentus bedenkelijk.

Lily trok haar wenkbrauw op. Die Perkamentus was wel een beetje vreemd.

"Maar nu genoeg over mij. Ik wil dat jullie bij mij blijven, en bij mij blijven tenzij ik daar toestemming voor geef." Nu was Perkamentus weer heel serieus, en hij keek hen een voor een aan.

"Ik wil namelijk niet dat ik iemand kwijtraak of dat er ongelukken gebeuren. Het is in deze tijd belangrijk dat jullie veilig zijn."

Lily vroeg zich af waarom dat in deze tijd zo belangrijk was. Ja, er is veel criminaliteit, maar is dat ook zo in de toverwereld?

Intussen draaide Perkamentus zich om en tikte op een paar bakstenen uit de muur. Die muur begon meteen te vervagen, en veranderde in een enorme poort, die naar een hele drukke winkelstraat leidde.

"Dit, jongens en meisjes, is de Wegisweg.", vertelde Perkamentus.

Lily's mond zakte open. Deze drukke weg was zo gezellig! Het straalde iets totaal anders uit dan een normale winkelstraat in Londen. Er waren geen fietsers, en auto's kon je hier niet horen brommen. Heel veel mensen in kledij zoals die in de Lekke Ketel liepen door de weg, kijkend op lijstjes, of lachend en druk met elkaar pratend. Lily en de anderen keken hun ogen uit.

"Zo, ik ga jullie even uitleggen wat we gaan doen."

Lily schudde haar hoofd om er bij te blijven. Perkamentus wachtte even tot ze alle zes weer luisterden en ging toen verder.

"Eerst neem ik jullie mee naar Goudgrijp. Dat is een tovenaarsbank. Met dreuzelgeld kom je hier niet zo ver, dus wilde ik dat daar laten inwisselen tegen tovenaarsgeld. Daarna gaan we schoolspullen kopen. En als er nog tijd over is, mogen jullie nog even rondzwerven. Maar kom nu maar achter mij aan, en denk aan wat ik jullie daarnet gevraagd heb".

Lily wist zeker dat Perkamentus het over 'het bij elkaar blijven' had. Met zijn zevenen liepen ze door de drukke straat. Het was erg moeilijk om elkaar niet uit het oog te verliezen, want ze drongen zich bijna door de drukke straat heen, zoveel tovenaars waren er op de Wegisweg. Lily had met Eva en Anna afgesproken elkaars hand maar vast te houden, dan konden ze elkaar door de massa's tovenaars door trekken.

Geleidelijk aan werd de Wegisweg rustiger, maar toen de Wegisweg ophield, en Perkamentus de hoek om ging, kwamen ze weer een drukte tegen. Perkamentus stond stil, en keek naar een groot, schitterend wit gebouw, waar allemaal mensen naar binnen gingen en weer uit kwamen. Lily las de grote gouden letters boven de ingang van het enorme gebouw: 'Goudgrijp.' Ze stapten een grote hal binnen, waar de vloer glansde en het hoge plafond schitterde. Na deze grote ontvangsthal kwamen ze in een nog grotere zaal. Hier zaten kleine wezentjes achter weegschalen, die op lange tafels stonden. Bij elk wezentje zag Lily wel groepje mensen staan –of beter gezegd: een groepje tovenaars. Perkamentus was blijven staan en keek de zaal rond.

"Heeft er iemand van jullie een vrije kobold gezien?", vroeg hij.

Lily ging er maar vanuit dat Perkamentus zo'n wezentje bedoelde, en keek met de anderen de zaal rond. Ze zag aan de middelste tafel een vrije plek, en wees: "Daar, professor Perkamentus, achterin, bij de middelste tafel!". Even schrok Lily van zichzelf. Ze hoopte maar dat ze niet al te betweterig overkwam.

Maar Perkamentus glimlachte naar haar, en zei: "Bedankt, juffrouw Evers. Kom maar vlug met mij mee, voordat er iemand ons voor is."

Het verbaasde Lily dat Perkamentus wist hoe ze heette.

"Ken je hem al?", vroeg Eva. Lily schudde haar hoofd.

"Ik snap ook niet dat hij mijn naam weet", antwoordde ze.

Ze moesten snel lopen om Perkamentus bij te houden. Die wilde blijkbaar niet in de rij staan.

Toen ze naar de vrije kobold liepen, keken andere tovenaars hen nieuwsgierig aan, terwijl de kobolden allerlei voorwerpen in hun weegschalen wogen. Een paar tienerheksen wezen naar hen: "O, moet je zien zeg! Zeker weer nieuwe eerstejaars! Wat zien ze er schattig uit!". Lily proestte, en stak Eva en Anna aan. Al giechelend kwamen ze bij de kobold aan, die hen erg chagrijnig aankeek.

"Goede morgen, Albus Perkamentus", zei deze met een vriendelijk gemaakte stem. "Wat kan ik voor u doen?".

"Goede morgen, ik ben hier om zes nieuwe bankrekeningen te openen", antwoordde Perkamentus.

De kobold keek Perkamentus bijna nijdig aan, maar die bleef vrolijk glimlachen. De kobold pakte een groot, zwaar boek en sloeg het op een lege bladzijde open.

"Namen graag", zei de kobold nors.

"Anna Aveling, Lily Evers, Eva de Goede, Nick Hartman, Tim Nikkels en Robin Okken.", zei Perkamentus zonder na te denken.

Weer keken Lily en Eva elkaar aan.

"Hoe weet hij hoe ik heet?", fluisterde Eva. Lily had geen idee.

Ondertussen schreef de kobold hun namen op en kregen zij hun kluisnummer. "Jullie krijgen ook de sleutels. Wees er voorzichtig mee, want als je hem kwijtraakt, ben je je kluis, en dus ook je geld kwijt!", zei de chagrijnige kobold.

Lily kreeg een sleutel waarop het nummer 671 stond. Nadat de anderen ook hun kluissleutels hadden, borg de kobold het boek weer op. Lily dacht dat ze nu spullen gingen kopen, maar Perkamentus zei nog: "Wij wilden ook graag nog wat dreuzelgeld wisselen".

De kobold pakte met een zucht het dikke boek weer uit de kast.

"Jullie hebben als het goed is allemaal 75… eh… hoe heten die dingen ook alweer… dreuzelgeld meegenomen." Perkamentus keek hen vragend aan.

Lily haalde het geld uit haar jaszak.

"Bedoelt u dit, professor?", vroeg ze onzeker. Perkamentus knikte.

"Ja, als jullie zo goed willen zijn om dat aan mij te geven, zal ik het laten omwisselen in tovenaarsgeld."

Lily overhandigde net als de anderen haar ponden aan Perkamentus. Met tegenzin woog de kobold het geld. Op de schaal waarop hij woog verschenen cijfers, in dezelfde drie getallen zoals Lily daarnet in de Lekke Ketel had gezien. Daarna kregen ze één voor één het tovenaarsgeld. Lily zag dat het uit drie soorten muntjes bestond: kleine, bronzen muntjes, wat grotere zilveren en nog grotere glanzende gouden munten.

"En stort, namens mij, op de bankrekeningen van deze jonge tovenaars tien Galjoenen, alstublieft", zei Perkamentus met een glimlach.

De kobold noteerde wat in het dikke boek, en bromde: "Anders nog iets?".

Perkamentus lachte en antwoordde: "Nee, nu ben je eindelijk van me af. Nog een goede dag verder". Perkamentus draaide zich om. "Gaan jullie mee? We hebben nog een hoop te doen!". En ze liepen weer met z'n zevenen Goudgrijp uit, waar het inmiddels nog drukker was geworden. "Blijf maar weer bij mij, dan gaan we weer terug naar de Wegisweg".

Lily pakte Eva en Anna weer vast, om de groep niet kwijt te raken. Toen ze weer bij de Wegisweg waren, stopten ze bij een rustig restaurantje. Perkamentus keek naar zijn horloge, en trok zijn wenkbrauw op.

"Zo, luister nu even goed naar wat ik zeg. We gaan nu jullie boeken en ingrediënten kopen. Daarna moet ik hier ergens even een klusje opknappen, dus zouden jullie de rest van jullie spullen even zelf moeten kopen. Ik verwacht dat ik niet al te lang met de klus zit, dus laten we om drie uur bij dit restaurant afspreken. Maar laten we snel gaan, anders moeten jullie straks alles zelf kopen".

Perkamentus glimlachte weer, en ging hen voor naar een winkel, genaamd 'Klieder en Vlek'. Het was een boekenwinkel, maar wel erg klein. De zaak was bomvol; elke vierkante meter leek bezet. Lily dwong zich door de menigte heen, en kwam uiteindelijk bij een grote boekenkast, waarboven het bordje 'Alle nodige schoolboeken voor Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus Pocus voor het komende schooljaar' hing. Lily wachtte even tot Eva en Anna er ook bij waren. "Oké, waar beginnen we?", vroeg Eva. Anna wees naar de onderste plank. Er stond 'Boeken Eerste Leerjaar' bij. Lily pakte haar boekenlijst. "Goed, staat het Standaard Spreukenboek deel 1 erbij?", informeerde ze, en zo gingen ze door totdat ze alle boeken hadden.

"Wat zijn die boeken zwaar", zuchtte Eva vanachter haar stapel boeken toen ze in de rij voor de kassa stonden.

Lily lachte. Ze was van plan ze allemaal nog uit te lezen in de vakantie. Toen ze aan de beurt waren om af te rekenen, kregen ze nog een probleempje met het tovenaarsgeld.

"Dat is dan 6 Galjoenen en 14 Sikkels per persoon.", zei de jongeman achter de kassa.

Eva zei zo ongeveer wat Lily dacht: "Sorry?".

"Zijn jullie ook dreuzelkinderen, net als zij?". De jongeman knikte naar Tim, Nick en Robin, die bij Perkamentus op hen stonden te wachten.

Lily zag dat ze al betaald hadden, en haar verbazing werd nog groter. Ze had hen helemaal niet bij de boekenkast gezien. Ondertussen legde de jongen achter de kassa de waarde van de munten uit.

"Die kleine bronzen, dat zijn Knoeten. Die zilveren zijn Sikkels en die gouden zijn Galjoenen. Er gaan 27 Knoeten in een Sikkel en 19 Sikkels in een Galjoen. Heel simpel dus."

Lily moest het nog een keertje in haar hoofd nagaan. Ze vond het alles behalve simpel.

Nadat ze afgerekend hadden, gingen ze met z'n drieën terug naar Perkamentus, die in de tussentijd een boek had gepakt en er gebiologeerd in aan het lezen was.

"Waar bleven jullie?", vroeg Nick plagerig.

"Hoe waren jullie zo snel terug?", antwoordde Lily.

"Nou, er stonden dozen met boeken erin, vlak na de ingang, en alle boeken voor het eerste jaar zaten er in", zei Nick triomfantelijk.

Lily wou dat ze wat beter opgelet had; ze waren minstens twintig minuten bezig geweest met het uitzoeken van de boeken.

"Hebben jullie alles? Dan gaan we nu snel even naar de Apotheek", zei Perkamentus, die zijn boek weer had weggelegd.

Ze mochten hun boeken bij Klieder en Vlek achterlaten, zodat ze er niet mee hoefden te sjouwen. Daarna gingen ze naar de Apotheek. Deze winkel was heel wat minder druk. Er stonden bakken met allerlei bakken met ingrediënten ('Keveroogjes: 5 knoeten per schep'). Lily zag ook iets dat volgens de beschrijving een hoorn van een eenhoorn moest zijn; ze vond het er mooi uitzien, maar op een of andere manier straalde het ook kracht uit.

"Zouden ze hier ook van die basispakketten voor Zweinstein hebben?", vroeg Lily voor de zekerheid.

"Perkamentus is er al naar aan het vragen, denk ik", zei Anna zacht. En inderdaad: de verkoper waar Perkamentus net mee aan het praten was, kwam nu met zes dozen aangelopen. Nadat ze afgerekend hadden, riep Perkamentus hen nog een keer bij zich.

"Ik ga nu dus even weg. Ik vertrouw erop dat jullie op de Wegisweg blijven, neem dus geen zijstraatjes. En wees om drie uur bij dat restaurant dat ik jullie net aanwees. En ga vooral geen gekke dingen doen, want ik ben de eerste die er wat van hoort, en dan zou ik jullie van school af kunnen sturen." Perkamentus keek hen alle zes aan.

"Nou, dan ga ik maar!", zei hij, en hij verdween met dezelfde knal als hij verschenen was.

"Eh… zullen we in twee groepjes gaan?", stelde Eva voor.

Lily knikte, en ook de anderen stemden ermee in. Nick, Tim en Robin vormden een groepje, en ze gingen direct naar een winkel waar bezems in de étalage stonden.

"Waar zullen wij als eerste naartoe gaan?", vroeg Lily. Anna keek op haar lijstje.

"Zullen we eerst de schoolgewaden kopen?", vroeg ze, en Lily, Anna en Eva gingen op zoek naar een kledingzaak.

"Wat vinden jullie van de mode hier?", vroeg Eva. Omdat die vraag zo onverwacht kwam, moest ze moeite doen om haar lach in te houden.

"Het is niet zo modieus, maar aan de andere kant vind ik ze er wel grappig uitzien", antwoordde ze.

"Ik vind het best wel mooi", zei Anna. "Daar is trouwens een kledingwinkel".

Tegenover hen stond een winkel, genaamd: 'Madame Mallekin, Gewaden voor Alle Gelegenheden'. Ze gingen naar binnen. Er rinkelde een bel, en meteen kwam er een mevrouw aangelopen.

"Goedemiddag, zijn jullie eerstejaars? Hebben jullie schoolgewaden nodig?", vroeg ze vriendelijk.

Ze knikten, en de mevrouw, die Madame Mallekin wel moest zijn, liep weg en kwam met zwarte lappen stof terug.

"Ga maar op die krukken zitten, dan maak ik een passend gewaad voor jullie."

Lily, Eva en Anna gingen naast elkaar op de krukjes zitten die er stonden. Madame Mallekin ging meteen aan de slag: ze begon met Anna, die een zwarte lap over zich heen kreeg en aan alle kanten werd gespeld. Lily hoopte maar dat Madame Mallekin niet mis prikte, maar aan Anna te zien ging het allemaal goed. Na vijf minuten had Anna haar gewaad, en een kwartier later stonden ze alweer op straat.

"Zo, die was snel zeg", zei Eva.

"Ja he, vijf minuten per persoon, en het is nog mooi afgewerkt ook", zei Lily, die aan haar gewaad dacht. Ze vond het een beetje op een poncho lijken, maar wel een hele mooie, en zonder capuchon.

Zo gingen ze nog meer winkels af, en aten nog een ijsje bij Florian Fanielje's ijssalon.

Ze moesten uiteindelijk alleen nog een toverstok kopen. Hier had Lily zich het meest op verheugd: wat kon een tovenaar of heks immers zonder toverstok? Lily lachte bij het idee dat ze haar kamer in een oogwenk zou kunnen opruimen.

Na een tijdje zoeken vonden ze een toverstokkenwinkel: "Olivander: Maker van Exclusieve Toverstokken sedert 382 voor Christus". De winkel had een stoffige étalage, waar slechts één toverstok in lag.

"Nou, laten we naar binnen gaan!", piepte Eva, die rood zag van opwinding.

Ze stapten de winkel binnen, en er rinkelde een bel. De winkel was van binnen bijna nog stoffiger dan de étalage eruit zag, zodat Lily moeite moest doen om niet te niezen. Lily, Anna en Eva waren de enige klanten zo te zien, want verder was de zaak helemaal leeg. Er was zelfs geen verkoper te zien. Lily begon de grote kasten die in de winkel stonden te bestuderen. Er zaten allemaal langwerpige, smalle doosjes in; zouden daar toverstokken in zitten?

"Goede middag, dames".

Lily schrok zich een hoedje, en voelde hoe Eva zich aan haar vastgreep. Anna sloeg een klein kreetje uit. Tussen twee kasten was een man verschenen, die nu naar hen toe liep.

"Ah, nieuwkomers zeker? Jullie hebben vast toverstokken nodig.".

Lily knikte nerveus; Olivander kwam bij haar niet erg vriendelijk over.

"Wie gaat er eerst?", vroeg Olivander. Lily keek Eva aan.

"Al goed, ik ga wel.", mompelde die.

Olivander haalde een meetlint uit zijn zak. "Wat is uw stafarm?", vroeg hij aan Eva.

"Ehm… Rechts?", antwoordde Eva. Lily zag aan haar gezicht dat Eva hoopte dat ze het goed had.

Olivander knikte, en begon gelijk Eva's rechterarm op te meten. Maar dat niet alleen; ook de lengtes tussen duim en wijsvinger, oksel en knie, enkel en pols, en nog vele andere werden zorgvuldig opmeten. Lily vond het er nogal komisch uitzien. Nadat Olivander de laatste meting (elleboog-pink) had afgerond, ging hij naar de grote kasten en kwam terug met vijf dozen.

"In elk van deze dozen zit een toverstok; ze zijn allemaal verschillend van elkaar, geen twee stokken die ik verkocht heb, zijn hetzelfde. Ik zeg altijd: de toverstok kiest de tovenaar. Pak de stokken dus maar één voor één vast en bekijk bij elke stok het resultaat".

Aarzelend pakte Eva de toverstok die Olivander haar aangaf. Zo bleef ze een paar tellen staan, maar er gebeurde niets. Olivander gaf haar ook de andere stokken, maar bleek niet tevreden. Olivander kwam wel vier keer met een stapel toverstokken aanlopen. Lily vroeg zich af waar Olivander op wachtte. Maar toen, bij vijfentwintigste stok, voelde Lily een warme gloed door de ruimte heen gaan.

"Ja! Ik wist wel dat we hem zouden vinden!", zei Olivander blij. "Eens kijken… tweeëntwintig centimeter, van wilgenhout, met een kern van Eenhoornhaar, zeer veerkrachtig.".

Nu mocht Anna stokken uitproberen. Ook zij werd helemaal opgemeten, maar bleek niet zo'n lastige klant als Eva: het was bij haar al bij de derde stok raak ("Eenentwintig en een halve centimeter, esdoornhout, kern van Feniksveer, flexibel").

En toen was Lily eindelijk aan de beurt. Nadat ze opgemeten was, begon ze wat zenuwachtiger te worden: zometeen had ze een toverstok!

Olivander liep weer naar de kasten om wat geschikte stokken te halen, toen de deur van de winkel openging en de bel rinkelde. Een jongen met slordig, zwart haar en een ronde bril kwam binnen. Hij keek even de zaak rond, en zijn blik bleef op Lily, Anna en Eva rusten.

"Hoi, gaan jullie ook voor het eerst naar Zweinstein?", vroeg hij aan hen.

"Ja!", zei Eva, die de jongen wel leuk bleek te vinden.

"Ik ben trouwens James, James Potter", zei hij, en hij stak zijn hand uit naar Lily.

"Ik heet Lily Evers", zei Lily, terwijl ze James' hand schudde.

Hij keek haar even aan, en glimlachte.

"Hoi, Lily.", zei hij, en hij stelde zich ook aan Eva en Anna voor. Lily had alleen het gevoel dat hij het bij hen wat korter hield dan bij haar.

"Ha, meneer Potter, daar bent u dan eindelijk. Het leek wel als gisteren dat uw ouders hier een hun toverstok kochten." Olivander was terug met een stapeltje toverstokken.

James knikte naar Olivander, en knipoogde naar Lily, Eva en Anna. Lily hoorde Eva achter haar zachtjes zuchten.

"Maar deze jongedame moet nog een toverstok!", zei Olivander, en overhandigde Lily een eerste toverstok.

Met een trillende rechterhand pakte Lily de stok aan. Er gebeurde niets. Olivander gaf haar een andere toverstok, maar die leek het ook niet te zijn. Lily kreeg nog een aantal toverstokken, en begon zich bij de zesde stok al wanhopig af te vragen of er wel een stok bij haar paste.

Doe toch niet zo stom, dacht ze. Eva had er immers nog veel langer over gedaan.

Toen overhandigde Olivander Lily de zevende toverstok. Plotseling ging er een warme gloed door Lily heen, en ze keek naar haar rechterhand en de toverstok die erin vastgehouden werd. Het was alsof die toverstok niet meer uit haar hand wilde, en alsof het altijd al van Lily geweest moest zijn.

"Geweldig! Zesentwintig centimeter, soepel, gemaakt van wilgenhout. Heel geschikt voor Bezweringen", vertelde Olivander, terwijl Lily haar toverstok bekeek. Dit was fantastisch! Met deze stok zou ze in een zwiepje haar kamer kunnen opruimen, in een zwaai de afwas kunnen doen, en eigenlijk alles wat ze zou willen…

Met tegenzin gaf ze haar toverstok aan Olivander, zodat hij de toverstok terug in z'n doosje kon stoppen. Daarna rekenden ze af en zwaaiden ze nog naar James voordat ze de winkel uitgingen.

"Aardige jongen, die James", zei Eva dromerig.

Lily en Anna knikten maar wat; ze waren met hun gedachten meer bij hun toverstokken dan bij die James.

"Hoe laat is het?", vroeg Anna. "Ik denk dat we nu ongeveer naar het restaurantje moeten waar Perkamentus het over had."

Lily keek op haar horloge, en zag tot haar schrik dat het al vijf over drie was.

"We moeten opschieten! We zijn al vijf minuten te laat!", zei ze, en zij, Anna en Eva renden de Wegisweg af, naar het restaurant.

Daar stond Perkamentus al te wachten, samen met Nick, Tim en Robin. Hijgend kwamen ze daar aan. Perkamentus bekeek hen nadrukkelijk.

"Is alles goed met jullie?", vroeg hij. Zijn stem klonk kalm, alsof hij het niet erg vond dat Lily, Eva en Anna te laat waren.

Ze knikten, en Lily wist dat Eva en Anna met haar hoopten dat Perkamentus niet boos zou zijn.

Het was alsof hun gedachten verhoord waren:

"Goed, jullie zijn er. Laten we dan nu teruggaan naar De Lekke Ketel.", zei Perkamentus. "Tenzij jullie nog ergens willen rondsnuffelen?", voegde hij eraan toe.

Lily schudde haar hoofd. Ze zou hier wel veel langer willen blijven, maar wilde nu eigenlijk wel naar huis. Ze had nu al meer dan genoeg aan haar ouders te vertellen.

Ook de anderen bleken liever naar huis willen, want Perkamentus knikte vriendelijk en zei:

"Nou, dan gaan we terug naar De Lekke Ketel. Ik hoop dat jullie een fijne dag gehad hebben, en plezier gehad hebben."

En hij ging hen voor naar het cafeetje aan het begin aan de Wegisweg.

Toen ze weer allemaal buiten waren, nam Perkamentus afscheid, waarna hij weer met een knal verdween. Lily had nog adressen en telefoonnummers uitgewisseld met Eva en Anna, net als de drie jongens, en een telefooncel opgezocht om haar moeder te bellen.

"Lily! Je moet nu echt uit bed hoor, anders kom je te laat!"

Lily schrok en keek naar het stukje perkament dat ze nog steeds in haar hand had. Snel controleerde ze of ze alles had, voor de zoveelste keer. Lily lachte om zichzelf. Ze was zo in gedachten verzonken dat ze zometeen nog te laat zou kunnen komen. En dan was het allemaal voor niets geweest…

Lily kleedde zich aan en ging naar beneden, waar haar moeder bezig was in de keuken en haar zus Petunia met een nors gezicht aan het ontbijten was.

"Zo, eindelijk ben je er, liefje, maar je moet nu wel opschieten hoor!", zei haar moeder Sandra, toen Lily haar een goede morgen wenste.

Lily knikte, en ging tegenover Petunia aan tafel zitten. Die deed net alsof Lily er niet was.

Kan ze nou niet accepteren dat ik kan toveren? Of heeft ze nu aandacht tekort, dacht Lily verdrietig, nu ze haar zus zo zag. Ze had zich de hele zomer al zo gedragen, en Lily vroeg zich elke keer af waarom.

"Alsjeblieft Lily, een broodje ei met spek", zei Sandra.

Lily keek naar haar bord. Ze had totaal geen trek.

"Heb je nog goed kunnen slapen?", vroeg Sandra bezorgd.

"Mwah, kan wel beter", antwoordde Lily.

"We gaan je met de taxi naar het station brengen. Ik ben trouwens wel benieuwd hoe het met die Anna en Eva gaat", ging Sandra verder.

Lily knikte; daar was zij ook benieuwd naar. Ze hadden elkaar nog gebeld, en bij Anna gelogeerd. Het was erg gezellig, en Lily was inmiddels al dikke vriendinnen met Anna en Eva.

"Je moet wel goed eten hoor, liefje."

Lily keek nog een keer naar haar bord, en nam een hapje van haar broodje. Het was lekker, maar Lily nam niet nog een hap. Ze had nog steeds geen trek.

Toen verscheen haar vader, Mark, in de deuropening met Lily's enorme hutkoffer.

"Goedemorgen allemaal.", zei Mark.

"Goedemorgen pa", antwoordde Lily. Petunia knikte alleen maar.

Lily stond op en ging naar haar kamer. Ze pakte wat vakantiefoto's en griste nog haar Toverdrankenboek vanonder haar bed. Toen ze haar kamer uit wilde gaan, draaide ze zich om.

"Dag, slaapkamer", mompelde ze, en ze deed de deur achter haar dicht.

**(A/N**: _Dit is het eerste hoofdstuk. Ik vind hem zelf niet superslecht (a), maar de leukere hoofdstukken moeten natuurlijk nog komen ;)_

_xxx_

_Miss Hazel_

_ps: Reviews zijn altijd welkom (a)_


End file.
